Sweet Secret
by Celiane
Summary: Segredos e palavras sussurradas em meio a culpa e a dúvida do 'certo ou errado'.[YaoiLemon][KamusxSaga][POV][OOC][Oneshot][UA]


**Aviso: Essa fic possui conteúdo erótico homossexual, se não gosta, é só sair n.n**

**Os personagens aqui citados pertencem ao tio Kurumada **

O dia já estava acabando. Era a última aula que tinha antes das férias e antes do meu aniversário de 14 anos. O professor parecia também estar ansioso para o Recesso de Julho e corria com a matéria.

Olhava pela janela todo o pátio da escola, vazia e silenciosa. Por mais que quisesse não conseguia prestar atenção no que meu professor escrevia no quadro, o barulho de giz na superfície plana ecoando por todo o espaço.   
Surpreendendo a todos os alunos, a porta de madeira clara se abre, e o apressado diretor aparece, com seus característicos livros sendo carregados debaixo dos braços.

-Kamus... Venha à meu escritório, por favor. –disse Saga apressado, já se virando de costas e partindo, fazendo com que eu o acompanhasse.

Caminhamos pelos corredores mal iluminados de Sanctuaire D'Or, entrando finalmente em nosso destino.

Cordialmente, meu diretor sentou-se atrás de sua mesa de mogno escuro e pediu para que eu ficasse à vontade, na cadeira à sua frente.

-... Am.. Então... –tentei iniciar uma conversa com Saga, que parecia estar muito interessado em seus papéis e nem me dava atenção, só depois de um tempo, largou a papelada pra lá.

-Bom, o assunto são suas notas! –disse concentrado. Olhando-me nos olhos. Poderia morrer só de ter aqueles orbes cor de safira sobre mim.

-Você quer falar sobre minhas notas no ultimo dia de aula?? –olhei incrédulo.

-Algum problema, senhor Lebeau? –com seu maldito tom de deboche, ele levantou a sobrancelha direita e deu um sorriso de canto. Suspirei, tentando me controlar.

-Nenhum. –franzi o cenho. -... Mas é um tanto quanto estranho você me chamar aqui, no ultimo dia... –dei bastante ênfase a isso. – pra falar sobre minhas notas... Que por acaso eu ainda não vi. –soltei uma risada, que por sinal deixou o diretor bem irritado. Como ele ficava lindo irritado daquele jeito... –A não ser, Saga, que você tenha me chamado aqui pra ficar a sós comigo... –passei a língua pelos lábios, vendo que meu diretor me olhava, espantado. Sabia que ele queria meu corpo, e queria mostrar pra ele que poderia tê-lo.

Sim, eu gosto de mexer com fogo. E não me importo se for me queimar.

Debrucei-me um pouco na mesa e apoiei meu rosto nas mãos, e comecei a roçar meu pé na perna de Saga. Enquanto subia por sua coxa com meu pé, olhava para a face tão linda que meu diretor possuía. Seus cabelos negros lisos escorriam por seus ombros e costas, seus olhos tão azuis como a noite escura, seus lábios finos e seu corpo forte me deixavam sem ar, ainda era novo, deveria ter no máximo 25 anos, mas ainda sim, era bem mais velho que eu. Quando fui finalmente chegando entre suas pernas vi em seu rosto um sorriso depravado, e corei levemente.

-Ora! Desistiu de me seduzir? –riu, como só ele sabia rir.

-Você não viu nada ainda... –soltei meus cabelos ruivos e longos que estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e levantei-me da cadeira, caminhando para perto dele e afastando a mesa de sua frente.

-Fará o que, criança? –perguntou safado, passando a mão por minha cintura, puxando-me para um maior contato.

Não respondi à sua provocação, apenas me aproximei mais e sentei-me em seu colo, de costas para ele. Apesar da minha pouca idade, sei exatamente o que fazer para deixá-lo louco. Suas mãos passearam por minhas coxas que estavam expostas pelo curto short do uniforme que usava.

Afastando meus cabelos, mordeu de leve a junção de meu pescoço. Fiquei excitado com o hálito morno contra minha pele e remexi-me em seu colo, ouvindo-o suspirar.

-Ta sentindo? –ele disse ofegante, puxando-me pelos quadris para baixo. fazendo com que sua ereçbaixo.exatamente o que fazer para deixa-lo louco.

-S-sim... –respondi, mordendo o lábio inferior e levantando de seu colo, me ajoelhando à sua frente. Passei minhas mãos por suas cochas grossas e firmes, desejando vê-las sem o tecido que as cobria.

Saga olhou-me com os olhos nublados de desejo, incentivando-me a continuar com aquela brincadeira perigosa.

Passei minha mão de leve pelo volume que se destacava na calça de linho preta, indo em direção ao cinto que a prendia e desabotoando-o lentamente, abrindo o zíper em seguida.

Sua boxer branca estava esticada e não escondia praticamente nada. Abaixei a peça de roupa que tanto me incomodava e peguei seu membro rijo entre minhas mãos, passando a língua nos lábios, antes de dar um beijo no topo de seu pênis, sentindo-o pulsar.

-Será que isso tudo vai caber na minha boca? –eu disse distraidamente, passeando com meus dedos por sua pele branca.

-... Eu sei que você quer... –falou rosnando, afundando sua mão em meus cabelos lisos, me empurrando em direção à sua carne quente.

Não havia como negar, eu queria muito aquele corpo pra mim. E o teria.

Lambi languidamente todo o comprimento, engolindo-o em seguida. Senti a mão em meus cabelos fazendo uma leve carícia, pedindo para que eu continuasse. Suguei-o, apreciando seu gosto viril e convidativo.

-Kamus... –ele disse entre gemidos. –Vem...

Enxuguei meus lábios com as costas da mão e levantei-me, ficando de frente para o objeto de meu desejo, que me empurrou em direção à sua mesa, fazendo com que eu deitasse nela, por cima dos papéis e documentos.

Sua mão apressada desabotoou a camisa de meu uniforme, e passeou por toda minha pele branca. A boca ávida sugou um de meus mamilos enquanto sua outra mão abaixou minha calça e acariciou-me por debaixo de minha cueca preta.

Gemi alto. Olhando-o nos olhos, que entendeu meu pedido mudo e acomodou-se novamente em sua cadeira.

-Senta aqui... –sussurrou.

Atendi prontamente. Levantei-me da mesa, em direção ao meu diretor, sentando-me de frente para ele, pegando seu membro e guiando-o para minha estreita entrada, sentindo-o desflorar-me sôfrega e doloridamente.

Cravei minhas unhas em seus ombros e fechei meus olhos com força, sentindo uma lágrima de dor escorrer pelo meu rosto.

-Shh... –tentou me acalmar, enxugando minha lágrima e dando um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. Sua mão envolveu-me e masturbou-me lentamente, fazendo-me suspirar e relaxar. Sentindo que eu já estava pronto, empurrou-me para baixo, fazendo com que eu o tragasse completamente. Abracei-o fortemente, num misto de dor e prazer e beijei sua nuca, pedindo que ele se movimentasse.

Suas mãos rodearem minha cintura, levantando-me para depois abaixar-me com certa força. Podia sentir seu membro tocar em um ponto dentro de mim, fazendo meu corpo tremer e minha consciência se esvair.

Nossos gemidos se misturavam, e o ritmo das estocadas aumentavam. Os corpos reluziam em suor e palavras desconexas eram sussurradas ao pé do ouvido. E em perfeita sincronia, gozamos entre gritos abafados e suspiros.

Um beijo deu por fim nosso ato.

E um olhar cúmplice trocado selou nosso mais profundo segredo.


End file.
